My Not So Secret Admirer
by Colourful Shades
Summary: Bella is just a plain high schoolgirl. She has a nice group of friends, she is a straight A grade student and she is loved by people. But all she misses is a dream date and boyfriend. Why? Thanks to her not-so-secret admirer, Edward Cullen, who doesn't let any guy within fifty foot of her. Afterall, she belongs to him, just unable to see it. REWRITE OF READER962's STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
**

**First of all I'd like to say is that this is not my story. I've just borrowed "Reader962"'s plot and rewriting it in my style. It's done, of course, with her permission as she is unavailable on for a long time. I hope you all will like it.  
**

**Note: The plot will mostly be same, except for few things here and there. You can consider it a rewrite. Please don't blame me for copying me without permission or something.  
**

**Read and Review.  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Stalker**

The car parked in front of my house. There was no car in the rear-view mirror, for which I was thankful. It was only a matter of time before _he_ will get here.

I should make it quick.

"This was one of the best evenings of my life, Tyler." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Thanks Bella, I am glad. I was actually nervous about tonight, you know. I wanted to ask you for so long, but never got the guts to." he said, smiling.

I smiled. He was really a sweet guy. "It was really great. And I liked you kept it simple, I hate incredibly cheesy dates."

"So do I."

We both chuckled.

I saw a shadow appearing on the kitchen window. _Well, looks lie Dad's on the guard duty._

"I think I should go now."

"Oh, I'll walk you till the porch."

We both got out the car, and started walking towards my house. I purposely kept my hands in my coat's pocket.

I glared at the kitchen window, making the shadow retreat back. _And now he is on the other side of the door, listening._

I sighed.

"So, I guess it is goodbye." I said, upon reaching my porch.

"Yes, goodnight." He said, walking a step closer.

"Goodnight." I whispered. He was bringing his face closer to mine, and there was still no sign of him. My eyes darted around, maybe this time I succeeded hiding my date from him.

I hope so.

His face was coming closer…closer…too close…millimetres apart…I closed my eyes…I felt his breath on my face…peppermints…millimetres apart…

"CROWLEY!"

And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the disastrous end of this evening.

"Aaaaa…." We both jerked apart, screaming.

"Edward!" I growled.

He was standing near his car, glaring daggers into Tyler.

"I believe you should head home, before I make you." He glared at Tyler.

"Yes." He squeaked, and ran to his car (his foot hitting Edward's car, making him run even faster), driving away.

I glared at Edward, who just smirked his full, 100 volts smirk at me.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Go to hell." I huffed, and walked inside, slamming the door on his face. I saw dad on the couch, grinning in amusement. _Of course dad is happy, he is on Edward's side. _Taking two stairs at a time (and cheering inside my hands and eyes coordinated) I reached my room, took my nightclothes and ran for the shower.

How dare he! Everytime, every-bloody-time, he spoiled my date just to amuse himself. He practically gave Tyler heart attack! He was shaking with fear. How could he! That freaking…ugh! I don't even know good cuss words.

I know what I will find tomorrow at school. Tyler will dump me, just like every other date of mine. _It's not you, it's Edward._ The same reason everytime.

Edward and I had spent the majority of our childhood competeing with each other. He and I, both were toppers in our year, and always neck-to-neck in everything. This lasted from kindergarten to fifth grade, and soon, we came to a mutual understanding. We became sort-of friends. And then, in our ninth grade, he asked me out.

"I am so sorry Edward, but I need to work on my science project tomorrow." I said, smiling politely.

His face fell.

"It's not due in another week."

"I know, but my partner is not available later."

"Who is your partner?"

"Trent."

"The whiner?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

Edward can do many things, play piano, read Lord of the rings in two days, skateboard all around the town, beat anyone to death. But sharing was the one thing he cannot do, nor handling a rejection.

Edward thought I am avoiding Edward for Trent, so he took the matters in his own hands. The very next day, Trent had his right hand plastered, and an awful bruise on his right eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked, staring at him.

"Listen Bella, I cannot work on the project today. You can do anything you want." He said, and limped away.

At that very moment I knew what happened to Trent- Edward.

Edward didn't even deny it.

"Yes, it was me. He is out of the way now. So, what about that date?"

Smack!

It was the first, but definitely not the last slap I gave him.

Since then, he has made some sort of oath to make me his. Any time I go on any date, it's spoilt by him one way or the other. Today, for instance, during the movies, he paid the man sitting next to me (other than Tyler) triple the rate of his seat to exchange with Edward. The whole time, he made comments on the actors, threw popcorns in my hair and tried to grab my hands. At the restaurant, he sat on the table next to ours, and kept staring at me. He even ordered the most expensive (non-alcoholic) Champaign for me, showing off his father's money. Poor Tyler was under the torture of his glares the whole evening. And on the porch- ugh! Edward-freaking-Cullen. I want to kill him.

The warm shower did nothing to calm my temper, so I quickly changed in my pjs. My soft, comfy, Hello kitty pjs; perfect for anger management and heartbreak sessions.

Sighing, I stepped into my room, to find him laying on my bed and flipping through my diary.

My personal diary!

I quickly snatched it from his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

There was a bark of laugh from downstairs.

_I will see you late, traitor!_

"Nothing special." He smirked, and sat Indian style on my bed.

"Then get out!" I pointed at the door.

"Why Bella, no long lecture for me today?"

"What's the point? You have probably remember it word-by-word by now."

"True." He grinned.

"Edward!" I growled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I am here because of some purpose."

"And what might be that purpose, your highness?"

"I am sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Save it. You don't mean it, and you will do it again."

"Oh Bella, you know me so well. I am touched." He said.

"Time's up, Edward." Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"Bye, take care sweetheart." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I sat on my bed, glaring at the door. After all, what can I do? Even dad adores Edward, and usually dad's the one who keeps his gun ready whenever any guy comes in this house. Edward is practically dad's adopted son, as he was Carlisle's son, dad's golf and fishing partner.

"Oh, and Bella," Edward peeked inside the room, "you looked gorgeous tonight."

"Get lost!" I said, throwing a cushion straight at his face.

His laugh was all I got in response.

I smiled. He manages to make me smile even when I am ready to explode with anger.

_Stupid, annoying, cocky Edward._

**How was it?**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**And thanks to all who reviewed last time. It really made my day.**

**xxx  
**

** 2. Calls and Closets**

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"Five minutes…"

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"I am up; just wait a minute dad…"

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_THUD!_

"Aaaaa…"

I fell from my bed, my heart stopped for a second. I looked around, trying to find out the source of the loud noise. My door opened, and dad rushed inside with his gun, looking around frantically.

"What happened? Whose there? Did someone hurt you? Is it a boy? Come out…"

"Dad, calm down, no one is here." I said, standing up from my current position at floor. My legs were tangled in the blanket, which made me trip again.

"Bella…" dad groaned, and helped me to stand up. I carelessly tossed the blanket away.

"Why did you scream bloody murder at 5 am?" he said, getting frustrated.

"Umm…nightmare?"

He gave me a look, sighed and went back into his room. I quickly locked the door, turned around and looked at my room.

Everything looked normal.

I was sure I heard that tapping noise, but there is no one in the room.

Shrugging, I started to fold my blanket, when my eyes fell on my bedroom window.

Which looked directly to the neighbours window, not even ten feet away.

And in which I can see Emmett waving at me.

Guess I found the culprit.

"What the hell, Emmett. What are you doing?" I said, opening the window.

"Good morning to you too, Bella." He said, giving me a huge smile.

"How on earth did you manage to make that sound?" I asked.

"Oh, you see. I recently brought this toy gun which can shoot marbles till twenty feet, cool huh! Anyways, I was shooting marbles on your window, and when I ran out of them, not to mention got frustrated, I threw the gun itself. Which reminds me, can you return it to me later, it's lying in your backyard."

I looked down, and surely there was a brown and grey toy gun.

"Emmett, aren't you a bit too old for playing with toys like these?" I asked him, sighing at his fake horrified expression.

"How can you say that? I am still a cure, adorable, little kid." He smiled angelically.

I looked at his six foot five heavily worked out body, dressed in a grey trousers and black t-shirt saying 'Wanna come with me to get _BUSY'._

"Sure, you are still a kid." I said, sarcastically.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you about Rose's plans for this weekend."

What the…

"Why didn't you ask Rose?" I asked, my voice getting louder.

"Talk a bit louder, will ya. I am sure China didn't hear you yet."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine, Rose and I got into a bit fight, and I want to make it up to her."

"Really, Rose didn't tell me anything about any fight." I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…she didn't? Must have slipped from her mind."

"Emmett…"

"Fine, Edward wanted to see in what kind of mood you are this morning. So, what's your mood status?" Emmett asked looking serious.

I gaped at him.

"Are you for real? Emmett, what sort of question is that?"

"Don't shout at me, Edward asked me to check your mood."

"And he told you to do so by waking me up so early in the morning?"

"Umm…No. I messed up something, didn't I?"

I slammed my window shut.

xxx

"Bella, I am leaving now." Dad said from the door.

"Bye dad." I said; my mouth was full of the omelette, which made it sound something like "oy ad".

I looked at the wall clock, it was still seven. School didn't start at least till one hour, and I didn't even have the first lecture today. I heard honking outside, and peeked through the kitchen window to find the source. I saw my dad talking with Emmett, both laughing loudly. Dad was totally in league with Emmett, and both were baseball buddies too. Whenever there was a match on TV, Emmett will come here with five to six bags of popcorns. Sometimes, Edward would tag along, but he mostly did that to annoy me.

I smiled, thinking about my own kind of revenge on dad for yesterday. I served him burnt toast and half-cooked omelette, and he had to eat it. One of the things Charlie hates the most is not having a proper breakfast in the morning, and I just gave him that. And he knows he deserves it.

The phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetheart, sorry for my brainless friend, he still cannot figure out what did he do wrong."

"It was your fault." I said, glaring at the wall.

"What? How is it my fault? I didn't wake you up at five-"

"But you asked Emmett to."

"I just asked him to check are you still angry on me after last night's incident. He was the one who messed up, not me" he was clearly irritated.

"And thus it's your fault." I replied, too angry to think straight. Who gave him the right to keep tabs on me or my mood?

"You make no sense, Bella. But that's not something unusual, is it?" I am sure he was smirking on the other end.

How dare you, you fucking…

"_I don't make sense!_ You don't make any sense."

"Your mom doesn't make any sense." was his brilliant reply.

"What are we, five?"

"I am eighteen, what about you?"

"Ugh…anyways, Why do you care if I am feeling happy or bitchy today?"

"Come on Bella, I care for you, just like you care for me."

"And what gave you the idea that I care for you. I don't feel anything for you." Is this a joke!

"Is that so?"

"Is it so."

"Then sweetheart, I will prove to you that you feel the same way for me that I feel for you, just wait and watch honey. You are so wrong, and we are so made for each other." And he hung up on me.

I placed (more like slammed) the phone back to its place.

"Bloody ass-"

"You better not finish that sentence, young lady." My dad entered the kitchen. Another _Team Edward_ member.

"What are you doing back?" I glared at him.

Dad looked at me, clearly amused.

"I forgot my car keys." He said, and placed the keys in his pocket.

"Good. Now leave."

He walked away, laughing. _He freaking laughed!_

I glared at the door for five minutes even after he left.

xxx

Where is my chemistry book?

I searched for it everywhere in the room, and I cannot find it at all. I checked my bookshelf, my closet, computer table, my bed (even inside it), the living room, kitchen and even the bathroom.

It wasn't there.

Accepting my defeat, I crashed on the couch. I needed that book today otherwise the professor will have my head for dinner. My homework was inside it, as well as all the notes I took.

I looked at the calendar. Today was Monday, and Mondays always sucked. It was actually in the rulebook for being a teenager. I remember I had it on Friday, when Alice was copying from it…  
Alice.

Nah, she returned it to me later.

Then who? Rose?

Nah, she doesn't even care for Chemistry.

Then who?

I thought and I cannot come up with any other name. Alice and Rosalie were my only friends.

Alice I know each other since kindergarten. Alice is a short structured, and by short I mean 4'10, pixy like girl. She just loves to pamper herself with makeup, nail polish. Manicure, pedicures, etc. and she usually drags me along. She also loves to shop and she is a never ending energy ball.

And did I say she is Edward's sister.

I guess not.

Alice Is Edward's younger twin. Actually I first time met with Edward because of her at her place. We always hang out in her house- or mansion would be an appropriate word. The Cullen's are super rich. Carlisle Cullen, their father, is the best surgeon all across America. Esme, their mother, is one of the best interior decorators in Washington. They also inherited huge fortune from their parents. Because of this, Alice has never ending stock of clothes and make up.

Rosalie, my other best friend, is completely opposite of Alice. She is 5'8 blond with hourglass figure and looks to die for. She is very calm, sophisticated and completely I love. You see, we met because of Emmet, Edward's partner in crime and my next door neighbor (and I have doubt that he spies on me for Edward.) who is Rosalie's boyfriend. Our meeting was also a hilarious tale.

_**Flashback.**_

_(Bella and Rosalie are 14)_

_I was digging through the fridge, searching for something to eat. Napping always make you hungry, and I was born with a large appetite. Plus, I just recovered from a bad cold, which had already increased my already big appetite._

_Conclusion: I am starving._

_I found a packet of ready to eat noodles. I quickly boiled water and added noodles in it, and sat on the chair. My stomach was growling._

"_Just few minutes." I said to myself._

_Just then, the doorbell rang._

_When I looked at the person standing at the doorstep, my jaws dropped. She was gorgeous, leggy blond, full with make up and designer clothes. She looked like someone stepped out of glossy magazine, the kind which features Hollywood stars. _

_I have never seen her before._

"_Hello." I said politely._

"_Who the hell are you?" she shouter._

_Excuse me?_

"_I am Bella. Who are you?"_

"_What are you doing here, Belle?"  
"It's Bella, and who are you to ask me this question?" I was angry now. Gorgeous or not, she was a downright bitch._

"_Do you know Emmett McCarty?" Who doesn't?_

"_Yes. He lives-"_

"_I knew it! That filthy cheater. Spending time with family! I will show him time with family!"_

"_What are you-"  
"What does he sees in you that's not in me? You are a brunette for crying out loud! He only likes blonde!"_

"_But-"  
"And you don't even have fashion sense! And you don't even look as good as me! And-"_

"_WILL YOU STOP INSULTING ME?" I shouted. If possible, the girl's face went even redder.  
"How dare you! You filthy boyfriend stealer! "_

_What?  
And then it all clicked._

_I started laughing. She gaped at me._

"_Do you think it is some kind of joke?" she hissed._

_I wiped tears from my eyes._

"_Emmett…Emmett lives next door." I said, controlling my laughter._

_Her jaw dropped._

"_You mean…"_

"_You are at wrong address." I said, smiling._

_She blushed._

"_I am so sorry. I…I just thought…"_

"_No problem."  
"No, I shouldn't have shouted like that. I just went all…"  
And then smelled it._

"_Oh My God! My lunch!"_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Needless to say, it was burnt. But I befriended Rosalie. So it was worth it.

I glanced at the clock, and decided to reach school ten minutes early.

xxx

It was weird to look at the empty corridors which are usually filled with students. I took my sweet time to reach my locker, and started collecting my books. My chemistry book was there too. I sighed, thinking about the wasted search through the house this morning. Deciding to arrange my hair, I proceeded towards the bathroom. On the way, I heard some grunts and groans. I looked around, there was no one. The sound was still coming. Straining my ears, I found the source to be janitor's closet.

Curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know who was in there. Was someone stuck? Did someone need help? Sighing, I opened the door.

My eyes popped out of my sockets.

There were two figures inside. A boy with messy reddish-brown hair, and a girl with four inch hot pink stilettos. The girl had her hands inside the boy's pants, and the guy was moaning like there is no tomorrow. Both after feeling the presence of an intruder, looked at me.

The girl was Jessica, glaring at me.

And the guy was Edward, smirking at me.

What the fuck!

xxx

**I made some changes into the plot line. Minor changes, but they are there. **

**It would also be appreciated what would you like to see in this story. Most of you all must have already read theis fic on Reader962's account, so you know what is going to happen in it. If there is a scene you will like to see, or any doubt related to plot from the last version, write it in a PM or review. I will try to fit it in the story.**

**Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!  
Thanks for all of you who reviewed or favourite it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Rumors and Rules**

I am sure my jaw was touching the floor, and my eyes must look like saucers. I was shocked to the core. Edward Cullen, the guy who claims he loves me, for whom I mean everything, is in this dirty closet doing…_things_ with the STD bag.

I am going to puke.

"Get the hell out of here!" Jessica screeched, snapping me out of my state of shock.

I gave her a dirty look, and slammed the door. Blushing furiously, from anger and embarrassment, I walked out of there as soon as possible.

xxx

"He did what?" Alice screeched.

"Shhh…Don't announce it to the whole school, Alice." I hissed

"Don't announce! How can you say that? My brother…he is such a…a…a…oh I feel ashamed to call him my twin right now!" Alice punched her bag.

We were currently in the ladies bathroom, bunking the first lecture. I was leaning against the wall, Alice was pacing and murmuring under her breath and Rosalie was sitting next to the basin looking…amused?

"Why are you smiling Rose?"

Rose let out a chuckle. Alice stared at her with horror.

"Rose!"

"Okay, let me explain. I understand perfectly why Edward went ahead and got a handjob from Jessica."

"He might have got more, Rose. This is my brother you are talking about." Alice said, placing her hand on her hips.

"And this is my boyfriend's best friend you are talking about." Rose replied, standing up and glaring at Alice.

I was confused.

"Okay Rose, seriously. You know something, don't you?" I asked, receiving a Rosalie Hale's impressed look (which is very difficult to get).

"Yes, my dear boyfriend told me about today morning's incident. And he also told me Edward called."

"Yes, so?"

"And he took up some sort of challenge with you?"

I frowned. What challenge did he…

"He just told me he will prove that I care for him. That was not a challenge." I said, understanding everything even though I was denying.

"It was a challenge for Edward, and he proved it. You care, and you know It." she stated.

We both stared at each other, her smirking and me denying. Okay, I might care a bit, but not enough to start dating him. He is a jerk, and honestly speaking, his temper sometimes scares me badly.

"Hello. Will someone tell me what is going on." Alice said, diverting the attention towards herself.

"Later Alice, I believe we need to go to the class. I have Jones now, and you Bella?"

"Free period."

"Good, then use your pretty brain a bit and sort out your shit." Rose said. Grabbing a confused Alice, she stormed out of the washroom.

I sighed, and looked myself in the mirror. All I saw was a plain looking girl staring back, with brown eyes and brown hair. I was nothing special. Compared to all the other girls Edward has dated till now, I look like a freaking ugly duckling. I still remember Tanya Denali and her high stilettos, Lauren Mallory and her micro-skirts and Kate with her gorgeously stunning looks. I am just a plain, simple girl who wanted do get a decent degree, a decent job and live a normal life,

"So why is Edward so interested in you Bella?" I asked myself, getting no reply from my mirror image.

xxx

By the time lunch hour came, I was frustrated beyond belief. Apparently, Jessica has told everyone about today's incident, adding loads of spice to it. Now there were many versions of the incident roaming around. The whole day people kept staring at me, and Jessica and her gang kept shooting me glares.

Needless to say, my day was not good.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked Alice, as I sat on our lunch table, taking small sips from my soda.

Alice was picking on her food, looking depressed and disgusted.

"Look by the window on the right." She said, not taking her eyed from her food.

I looked there and almost spat the soda. Emmett and Rosalie were engaged in something in between the lines of make-out and foreplay. Emmett's hands were all over her, and both were attached to each other's lips as a leech attached to a blood vessel.

My appetite is dead.

Pushing my plate away, looked around the cafeteria. A few tables away, Angela was sitting with Ben, chatting and blushing. I smiled, looking at the happy couple. Angela waved at me, and I waved back, smiling. She blushed.

"They look so happy, don't they?" I asked Alice, who merely nodded.

"What happened? Why are you so sad?" I asked her, and she glanced at me.

"He happened." She whispered.

I was getting an idea what happened…

"He who?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

I knew it! Jasper is the second most annoying person in my life. He is also the biggest flirt in the school, ranking second to Edward in my list. You will never see Jasper Whitlock without a girl clutching his arm, or making out with him, or doing-

You get the idea, right?

Anyways, Jasper loves to change his girl of the week, and Alice wants him to be love of her life. She thinks they are made for each other, and nothing can break them apart. Actually sometimes, I feel sorry for poor Jasper, I know very well how it feels to be stalked by a Cullen. Alice is as bad as Edward when it comes to Jasper, except for the sleeping around part.

And whenever Jasper rejects her, she gets moody.

Like right now.

"What did he do, Alice?"  
"Look at me, do I look like some annoying pixie?" she asked.

I, being the good friend I am, lied.

"Of course not, Alice. Who said you are annoying?"

"He did. He said I don't match his standards. He said he likes girls with curves, not the ones who look lie twigs."

A laugh slipped my mouth, and I hid it behind a cough.

"You are laughing? I am so miserable Bella, and you are laughing!"

"So what should I do? Do you realise how pathetic you sound. Pinning around a guy who don't give two shits about you. Why are you stalking him? Try to impress him, not force him."

"I am not forcing him, he is denying me."

"So maybe you should understand that you will not get what you want this time." My temper was rising now. At moment like these, Alice reminded me exactly whose sister she is.

"You know what, Bella. You are so pathetic." And with that she grabbed her bag and ran out.

I glared at the door, extremely angry. Looking behind, I can still see Rose making out with Emmett. She was not coming anytime soon.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Edward occupying the seat Alice left.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I thought we established that long time ago. You." He smirked.

The nerve of him!

"Listen Edward, I am not in the mood to talk to you."

"And why is that?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, let me make a list. I saw you having sex with Jessica, got humiliated, Alice is angry with me and everyone is staring at me because of some silly rumour Jessica spread."

"First of all, I did not have sex with Jessica."

"Huh!"  
"I did not have sex with Jessica." He repeated.

"You did. I saw with my own eyes."

"No I didn't."

"You did!"

"No. She gave me a hand job, which was not even completed thanks to your arrival."

"What-"

"Secondly, there is nothing to be humiliated about."

"It was a humiliating experience." I shrieked.

He ignored me. "Alice was come around, sooner or later. And I am sure, we can do something about your fourth problem." He said.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked, sounding alarmed.

"Watch and learn baby."

My eyes followed him as he walked in the centre of the cafeteria. He stood up on the table and shouted.

"Yo Guys! I have a announcement!"

All eyes were on him. Rose turned towards me and raised an eyebrow in question.

I shrugged.

"As you all know, there has been a stupid rumour going on about me, Bella and some slut." Jessica gasped. Rose laughed, giving Edward thumbs up.

"So, as per present circumstances, I've came up with a rule."

A rule? What is he, principal?

"No one and I mean NO ONE should talk about this topic anymore. Anyone pointing at me or Bella or whispering behind our back will be punished."

Murmurs broke out in the crowd. Most of the people were looking at me or Edward.

Did he know that this will make the situation worse?

He went and sat on his usual table, winking at me on the way. I rolled my eyes. Rose came and sat besides me, looking at me with a smirk.

"Done with your advanced PDA?"

"Yup. Now lets go to class before Banner gives you Public Display of Anger." We both laughed. As I dumped my tray, I got a text message.

From Edward.

_No need to tell thanks. But I won't mind a kiss or two, or maybe more ;) xoxoxoxo_

I looked at his smirking face. Smiling I typed.

_Fuck you, Cullen._

He read the message, and looked at me amused. He mouthed something to me.

"What is he saying?" Rose asked.

"No idea."

But I knew. And I was smiling at his antics.

_Gladly Sweetheart._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Conversations and Confusions_**

_Flashback:_

_(Swan Residence, Bella Swan's room)_

_"…and there is the fact that you always keep your nose stuck in those books of yours always. You are boring, Swan."_

_"I am not. These books are interesting."_

_"These books, honestly….I mean look at your collection…Pride and Prejudice, Dracula and- oh honestly! Harry Potter! You read Harry Potter?"_

_"Yes, so?"_

_"It's for kids!"_

_"No, it's not. It's about magic, and friendship, and love, and…"  
"You mean, typical girly things-"  
"No! It's for everyone, not just girls. And by the way -"  
"Admit it, Bells. This series is waste of time. The movies were so pathetic."_

_"No, it's not, and don't judge the books because of the movies… Try to read at least the first chapter, you will know."_

_"Ha, Ha, I will rather eat shit."_

_(One Week, Later, Cullen Household, Edward Cullen's room)_

_"Edward?"_

_"Hmm…"  
"Why are you reading Harry Potter?"_

_End Flashback_

I was currently sitting in the library, reading my Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. This week's English assignment was to write a review on any book assigned to you with your partner, and luckily I was assigned any one of Harry Potter series.

Unfortunately, so was Edward.

"So, what do you think, we should compare other time travel books with this one in our essay?" Edward asked, throwing the chocolate wrapper away.

"No, I think we should just detail the idea of time-turners and author's idea of saving innocent's life." I replied, placing a bookmark in the book.

"You know what, I always thought, why the hell Dumbledore doesn't travel back in time and kill Voldemort when he was a kid. End of all troubles." Edward said, using the wooden pencil as a toothpick.

"Then how will Rowling create such a fabulous series, and stop that."

"Stop what?" he paused assaulting the poor pencil.

"Using pencil as your toothpick." I replied, completely disgusted with him.

"Why, is there a mark on my teeth?" he asked, looking around for a mirror, probably.

"No, but its so disgusting."

"Oh, okay." And he started chewing the pencil.

"Ugh! You know what, I am going home." I said, packing my things,

"But the project?"

"We still have a week." I said, walking away from the library, ignoring him drumming on table with the same pencil. The librarian was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, I walked towards the parking lot when I remembered my Chemistry book. I needed it for my homework and it was in my locker. Dropping my backpack in my locker, I started walking back to the school. I saw Lauren standing at the main gate, glaring at me. I rolled ay eyes at her, and walked away.

My locker was on the east side of the school, which was close to all my classrooms, but far away from the main gate. And walking there in such a silent corridor was making the way even longer.

The silence soon ended.

**"…and Eddie, I just wanted-"**

It was Jessica, and by her words, Edward.

**"First of all, Rebecca, don't call me Eddie. It's Edward, and you better call me that."**

**"It's Jessica, not Rebecca."**

**"Whatever."**

I smiled. Trust Edward to humiliate someone when least expected.

**"But you should remember your girlfriend's name."**

**"I will, once I get a girlfriend."**

**"But…but I am your girlfriend."**

Is she as foolish as she looks? Everyone knows Edward never had a girlfriend.

**"Really, and I am a big movie star. Stop dreaming, Angelina."**

**"It's Jessica. And I thought we were a thing, after today. You almost slept with me."**

**"Oh, but you've done more with other guys, haven't you? If us indulging together for ten minutes makes you my girlfriend, you must be all of your bed mate's wife."**

**"What! Are you calling me a slut?"**

Why state the obvious?

**"Why state the obvious?"**

**"I am not a slut, Edward!"**

**"And I am an ugly pig. Honestly, Brianna, everyone knows your midnight adventures."**

**"My name is Jessica. Why can't you remember that?"**

**"It's not important."**

**"Oh really, and Swan's name is vary important, isn't it?"**

**"don't bring Bella-"  
"Bella, yeah! Tell me, Edward, that bitch doesn't give two shit about you, and-"**

**"Don't you dare to call her names, you stupid-"**

**"I can, and I will. And trust me, Edward, Swan will pay. And it will all be because of you."**

I gulped. Jessica was threatening me, all thanks to Edward Cullen.

**"If you touch a single hair on her head-"**

**"I won't. I will humiliate her so badly she will flee the whole state."**

I gulped.

**"Well, I am sure you won't. Because messing with Bella means messing with me, and you know what happens to people who mess with me, don't you. Remember Connor, Chad and countless others. You know Tyler is still hidden in his house, after he got a glimpse of my anger last night. And just because you are a girl that won't stop me. Rosalie will surely support me, and you don't want that too, do you?"**

I stood there, a bit in state of shock. Edward Cullen defended me. I sneaked peek at them, and saw Jessica looking as white as ghost, whereas Edward looking as red as tomato, with anger.

This was not good.

**"But Edward, I am better-"**

**"No, you are not. And it's not up to argument."**

**"But-"**

**"Get lost, now."**

Jessica was walking in my direction. I took three steps back and started walking in her direction, pretending to just reach here. Jessica saw mw approaching and sneered, whereas Edward turned away from me. Jessica stomped away. I opened my locker and took out my book, not daring to look at Edward. When I was walking back, Edward finally turned towards me.

"I know you were listening." He said, leaning against my locker.

"So what?" denying him was not an option, as I was obviously caught.

"Why do you hate me so much Bella?"

I stopped in my tracks. The question caught me completely off guard. I turned around to see Edward still leaning at my locker, but there was no sign of smugness there, just plane old Edward, just like his childhood version.

The one I liked.

"I…Hate is a strong word, Edward." I whispered. Edward was walking towards me, and stood there like an deer caught in a headlight.

"So you don't hate me, just merely dislike me." He said, now really close to me. Too close to comfort.

"Umm…Edward you-"

"Tell me Bella, what have I doe to make you hate me so much?" he whispered in my ear, turning me a bit so that my back was leaning on the lockers. He was right in front of me, merely a feet away.

"I…you were…Edward?"

"Hmm…"

"Why with sudden questions?" I asked, trying to dodge the hot air escaping from his mouth and hitting straight at my face. He smelled of chocolates, and peppermints.

"Just confused a bit. So, why do you hate me so much?" he was looking straight in my eye. His green eyes looked intense, and foggy, and so intense.

"Edward, I-"

_I am at a payphone, trying to call home…_

My phone rang, breaking me from the spell. I pushed Edward away, who looked a bit shocked himself. Before anything happened, I walked away.

"Bella."

I stopped, debating with myself whether I should turn around or not.

"You forgot your book."

I turned around and saw my book in his hand. Somehow, during this whole fiasco, it fell on the floor. I took it, not meeting his eye, and walked away. And he never stopped me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!

First of all, I am so sorry for the disappointment this is going to cause you all. But it is no good news.

Apparently, me and Reader962 are at a certain disagreement here. For all those who don't know, this story is a rewrite of Reader962's fanfiction with the same title. I was using the plotline with her own content. Apparently, we had a condition that I will write this story just the way she would want. Basically, she was the planning the story, I was writing it. But I have certain objections with some of the scenes she has asked me to do, and I want the plot to be a bit changed. She wanted a lemon scene in this story and I am not comfortable with it.

So, I am leaving this story, as none of us are ready to compromise. I am so sorry, I wanted to write it, but I don't want to work on this plot without the main writer's permission. For those who want to make your own version of this story, contact Reader962.

Bye!


End file.
